Dreaming of Faraway Lands
by The Scheming Turtle
Summary: I was mostly normal. Sure, my dreams were a bit strange but no one else knew. Except for this guy named Primus. It turns out, he needs my help. I like helping people and all but going into the past? I would like to say no but I don't have a choice. Life just got a lot more complicated. (Currently on hold)
1. The Beginning of Something Strange

I don't own Transformers or anything other than my OCs and plot. This applies for the entire story.

Chapter 1

I shoved some books into my locker and sighed. Sam got into fight with Trent again. I saw it coming but I didn't tell anybody. Saw it coming from last night actually.

"Come on, Kitten!" Miles bounded next me gently pulling at my dark blonde hair to get my attention on his way past.

I swatted at his hand even though he was far past me by then. After getting my stuff situated, I walked outside the school. Miles was waiting for me by the steps.

"I told you, it's either Kat or Katrina. Not Kitten." I told him. It was futile but I _loathed_ that nickname.

"Why not? It fits you. All cute and cuddly."

"Shut up." I shoved him onto the grass next to the sidewalk we were walking on. He only stumbled and didn't fall. "Where are we going?"

"Sam's place. Maybe you'll beat him at Call of Duty for once."

"I win lots of times." I protested.

"Sure you do."

I chased him the entire way to Sam's.

* * *

By the time we arrived I was dying of thirst and heat. Miles went on up to Sam's room while I helped myself to the fridge.

"Hello, Katrina." Judy greeted me.

"Hey Mrs. Witwicky."

I grabbed my glass of water and walked upstairs. On my way up I heard Judy mumbling about me and Sam being perfect for each other and all that good stuff. I gagged at the thought. Sam and I have been friends since we were five.

I walked in his room being careful to not step on any of the clutter decorating the floor. They already started the game but I didn't care. I had to be home in an hour and I didn't need to lose track of time.

My parents thought family movie night was a good idea. I wouldn't mind so much if we ever watched good movies. I swear if we watch Frozen one more time...

"Hey Kat wanna play?" Sam asked me. I almost said no but he was waving the controller at me. Yet again the power of video games bests my willpower.

* * *

"I won!" I jumped up and did a happy dance. After trying for ages, I finally won. I was ecstatic until I saw the time. 45 minutes late. "Oh shit. Gotta go." I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the house. My house was only a block away but I couldn't get there fast enough.

I burst through the doors, dropped my bag, and ran into the living room. I hope this wasn't the night they decided to watch a good movie. But I was probably safe.

"Katrina Nicole, you're late! We had to start Frozen without you." My mom told me. Why was I hurrying again?

"Oh, poor me. Because I've never seen Frozen before." I said sarcastically. "Can't we ever watch a movie that's enjoyable?"

"What you consider enjoyable isn't appropriate for Margaret." My dad answered from the couch. I looked at my six year old sister. I swear I was watching 'A Nightmare On Elm Street' when I was her age.

"Sure. I'm taking a shower and going to bed. You watch your movie and I'll do my own thing." I walked up the stairs and into my room. I'm so glad I don't have to share it with Margaret. I love her and all but I need my space.

I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom. Margaret's room and mine were conjoined by it but she always used the shower in my parents bathroom. I locked the doors and proceeded to take a shower.

Afterward I attempted to brush my hair. I really needed to start using more conditioner.

I went back to my room. I was too tired to do anything so I turned the lights off and layed in bed.

I wonder what I'll dream about tonight. My dreams aren't like normal people's. No, mine have to predict the future. I only remember bits and pieces when I wake up but what I do remember, it happens. That's how I knew about Sam's fight with Trent. I wasn't exactly sure when it was going to happen but it's usually the day after.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in a desert. This isn't usually how my dreams go.

"Hello, Katrina. I've summoned you here because I need your help." There was a huge... thing talking to me.

"What?" Oh, my eloquent responses.

"My name is Primus. I have a need for your gift. You see, my children are at war with each other. One side will ultimately destroy the universe. I need your help to stop them. I will send you in the past when you're asleep. You need to earn the trust of the Autobots." He paused at my confused expression. "The good side. Anyway, you will need to lead them to Earth. If you don't, the Decepticons will arrive. They're the bad side. You can still live your real life and this will only be when you're asleep."

"My dreams don't work like that. I can't do it." This better not actually happen in the future.

"I can alter your gift to a certain extent."

"Why can't you do it yourself then?"

"I can't directly interfere."

"Ok, what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'm sorry."

I saw a bright light and then nothing.

* * *

A/N: So this idea has been floating around in my brain recently wanting to be written. I didn't want to start it yet because I thought writing two stories at one time would be all I could handle. But I found myself getting bored writing Die and Rise and really wanting to write this.

I will come back to Die and Rise after this or Tainted is complete or once I want to write it again. Right now I want to focus on stories I just have more fun writing. I hate unfinished stories so I will complete the ones I start unless it's for a really good reason. Like me dying. Though hopefully I won't die.


	2. First Day

Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes, I didn't see my room or the weird desert place. I saw a dark grey ceiling. Where the hell was I?

"Good you're awake. I didn't know when you would. The beating you took in Iacon was pretty bad." I turned my head to see a yellow robot talking to me. Woah, robot. And what the heck is Iacon? I'll find out later.

"What?" Hey, more eloquent responses!

"It'll come back to you later. Keep resting." The doctor (is that the right term?) Walked out.

I looked around the room some more. Odd looking medical equipment was here and there. What is was all for, I didn't know. Where am I? Clearly a medical facility but also clearly not on Earth. Unless Earth has a depressing hospital run by robots. I highly doubt it. Maybe I'm in a different country that has robot run hospitals! Why would I be in a different country though?

When I was done looking at the room, I looked at myself.

I had to put my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. My _metal_ hand.

I was a robot. Note to self: kill Primus. Stupid jerk, this is all his fault. Ugh, I need to work on my insults. Stupid jerk? That's all I could come up with? Well, there goes the different country theory.

Anyways to turn attention back to the problem at hand. I wasn't human, I didn't know where I was and I was supposed to do something really important. Life sucks right now. First order of business: sit up.

I swung my strangely heavy legs over the edge of the table/bed, and sat up. Second order of business: standing up. Well, sitting up was easy. How hard could standing up be? I pushed myself off of the table and onto my feet.

I immediately fell on my face. The disturbing part? I made a clanging sound when I hit the floor. Falling's okay. I do it all the time at home. I happen to be a very clumsy person.

I push myself up while using the table as support. When I didn't fall when I let go, I thought it was safe to take a step. Big mistake. Once again, my face met the floor. At this point, I'm pretty sure I just can't walk.

The door opened and the doctor came in.

"I told you to rest!" Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. I was pulled off the floor and put back on the bed. Bed or table? I don't know what it is! "Crazy femme." He muttered while leaving. What's a femme? I'm eventually going to have to write these questions down.

So I can't get up or do anything. What can I do? Maybe I could sleep. I like sleep.

I closed my eyes. Well, actually I turned them off. Strange.

* * *

I bolted upright in my bed. Bed? Yep, I was in my bedroom. Everything was like I had left it. Like I never left. I checked the date on my computer. I had only been out for a night. Maybe it was a freaky dream. I could only hope.

I was startled by my alarm clock going off. I silenced it by knocking off the table and into the mini trash can below.

"If only I could keep you there." I muttered while picking up the poor abused clock. We've never gotten along.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast I was off to the hellish prison known as school. School is the place where occasionally you learn something valuable but most of the time you wonder if you'll ever need to know that. Math and I are basically mortal enemies.

I sighed and walked in the large building.

"Hey Kat. Did you miss a good movie last night?" Sam asked me.

* * *

"Of course not. Just Frozen. Again. I'm scared for my sister. She watches it so much, her brain cells have to be melting by now." I answered. He laughed at me. "I'm serious! Her brain is surely melting by now. A week ago she wanted to move up north to a place that has snow. Anyway, I'm going home. See ya."

"See ya Kat!"

I rushed out of the school. Once I got home, I ignored my family and headed straight upstairs. I was in the safe zone. In my room.

Alright, now I have time to freak out about last night. It seemed so real. It didn't have the dream vibe to it. I don't know what to think about it. Craziness finally caught up to me?

I'll find out tonight, I guess. I hate not knowing things. Especially important things.

* * *

A/N: I meant to write this earlier but I was sick. I'm feeling a lot better so I decided to write something. Hope ya liked it!


	3. Mission Started

Chapter 3

I had to make sure I wasn't insane. And by that I mean I need to set up an elaborate display to prove my sanity. But first, family dinner.

"So Katrina, how's school?" My dad asked. I opened my mouth to speak but my mom beat to it.

"She's doing well in most subjects but failing math." She turned to me. "Yes, I got your report card today. Why are doing so bad in math?"

I finally got a time to speak. "Well, it's not my fault that some idiot decided it would be a good idea to put letters in math. Seriously, you can use a tape measure. There's no need for an equation."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. Right now we're going to have a nice family dinner." Nice family dinner? Sure dad. Whatever makes you happy.

It was mom that spoke up next. "So honey, how's work?"

Somehow I survived dinner and made it upstairs. Our dinners are always boring and tense. I'm always about to say something wrong or stupid and mom is always cleaning up after Margaret. That's why I pride myself on the filter between my brain and mouth. Without it, I would always be grounded due to the things I say. But luckily, I only think those things and don't say them.

Back to my genius plan. I set up camaras around my room. My laptop, camcorder, and phone were all put to work. In the morning I would have footage of tonight. Call me crazy, but last night freaked me out.

I couldn't go to sleep now because my family would get suspicious. And my excitement kept me from being sleepy.

A shower and a couple of sleeping pills later, I was downstairs watching TV with everyone. Tonight's movie was Madagascar. Not my first choice but it was still enjoyable. I have to admit that the penguins are pretty badass.

"Well, I'm tired. Good night." It was eight thirty, which isn't that unusual of a time to go to bed. I'm just glad the sleeping pills worked. Though it would a rip off it they didn't.

"Night sweetie!" My mom called back to me.

I made sure the camaras were on and working. Then, I went to sleep.

Once again, the grey room greeted me when I opened my eyes. Well, turned my eyes on. That's still really freaky. Everything was the same. Medical equipment was still everywhere and I was on the same table, bed thing.

I was alone, thank goodness, though I figured that the doctor was somewhere near. Maybe today I could walk. Or would it be tonight? I've lost all sense of time and space.

I tried to stand up. After a bit of wobbling, I was finally balanced. I took a tiny, cautious step forward. I started to fall but I threw my arms out to regain balance. Another small step forward and I only wobbled. A couple more steps and I could bring my arms again. Then, I gradually took bigger steps. Soon, I was walking normally. Well, as normally as one could in my situation.

I felt like I could go skipping. On hindsight, why couldn't I? I tried and fell on my face, again. I know I can't do that now.

I was still sitting in the floor when something popped up in my vision. It was a weird language that I shouldn't understand. But I did. It was telling me to refuel. What does that mean?

The doctor opened the door and came in. Ooh, maybe he can help me!

"What are you doing in the floor?" He asked me.

"Um, my skipping plan backfired."

He helped me back up on the table/bed thing. I gotta find a better name for it. I was then handed a glowing cube. I looked at it until the doctor explained ehat it was. Well, maybe not exactly explained what it was.

"Go on, drink. I'm not letting you run out of energy."

So I know what to do now. Though normally I don't drink pink glowing liquid. Honestly I don't think I'm at the legal age too. I don't think I have a choice but to drink it.

I poured some in my mouth and it tasted like, well it's hard to describe. It was like pop rocks except with more pop and no special flavor or sound. Like corn syrup mixed with electricity.

I hated it. Not because of the sweetness but because of the electricity and the bitter aftertaste. I really hope there's better food later.

"You're clear to go once you fill out these questions." So paperwork is universal I see. I was handed a pad and pen type thing. When will all of these 'things' have names?

"Where am I?" I need to at least know where I am.

"An area outside of Iacon. You were injured during the battle. We couldn't find an insignia so we assumed you were neutral. Unfortunately, you will probably need to choose a side." Well, that cleared nothing up.

"Thank you for helping me. Who are you?"

"You're welcome. I'm the head medic, Ratchet."

Primus said something about sides. Autobots and Decepticons. I needed to help the Autobots. "Are you with the Autobots?"

"Yes I am." He sounded like he was losing patience with me.

So this is the side I need to help. If I need to get their trust, I need to join them. "Could I join the Autobots?"

"I need to talk with Optimus about that. You stay here. I'll be back." Ratchet left the room and I was left alone again.

I hope I made the right decision. It sounds like I'm going into a war. But I don't have a choice.

A/N: I hope everyone had happy holidays! I know I did.

Thanks to 9 tailed vixen, Akuma66, Metarex, Ratchet's Sparkling, and kodaful1 for favoriting this story.

Thanks to 9 tailed vixen, Metarex, wordgeek1000,and kodaful1 for following this story.


	4. Meetings and Mirrors

I attempted to fill out paperwork as I waited for the doctor to come back. It went a bit like this;

Designation: Um... do I use my actual name?

Age: In this world, no fucking clue.

Creators' designations: How do I answer this?

Sibling Names: I think I could pass as an only child,.

Residence: Earth. But seeing as I was found in a place called 'Iacon', I should go with that.

Any medical issues: Really freaky dreams. Possible insanity. 'I'm always wrong' syndrome. I could go on.

So in the end, I got nothing done.

The doctor entered the little room again. "Optimus Prime wants to speak with you." He took the terribly incomplete paperwork from me. "Follow me." Ratchet led me out of the room.

I finally saw the world outside of the room. We entered a hallway was the the same grey color as the room. On our stroll, we passed several other robots. They looked at me with distrust and curiosity.

"Here it is." Ratchet keyed open the door and ushered me inside. It closed behind me.

I was in an office. A desk sat in the middle of the room, covered with tablets and trinkets. But a blue and robot sat behind the desk. It must be the famous Optimus Prime.

"Welcome. Have a seat. Can you tell me your designation?" He gestured to the empty seat near me.

I hesitantly sat down. "My designation..." I trailed off, trying to think of a answer. "Umm... Horizon. Sorry, I'm still a bit dazed. My memory isn't the best." If I claimed not to remember, they won't ask more questions. I hope.

He picked up one of the tablets. "Ok, Horizon, you want to join the Autobots?"

I nodded before speaking. "Yes, I would."

"May I ask why?"

"I believe in the cause." Maybe he would accept that answer.

His eyebrow-thingy raised. "Do you really?"

I stared at him staring at me. "Yes, I do." I said with as much confidence and strength as I could.

He studied me for what seemed like an eternity. "Good. Training will be begin tomorrow. You will be tested for allegiance and abilities."

I stayed silent while he signed some paperwork (or this place's version of paperwork) and made a call. He looked up as someone else hesitantly walked in. The newest visitor was grey and looked a bit uncomfortable.

Optimus Prime addressed him. Or I think it was a 'him'. "Bluestreak, would you show Horizon to a room?"

The now named Bluestreak spoke. "Of course, Optimus! Do I just show her to a room or do I give her a whole tour?"

"Just a room, Bluestreak." Optimus Prime answered.

This 'Bluesteak' turned to me. "Nice to meet you, Horizon! My designation is Bluestreak! Though I guess you already know that-"

I cut him off with a universal 'stop talking for a moment' gesture of my hand being held up. "Nice to meet you too. You were going to show me to my room?"

He smiled. "Yes, of course! Follow me!"

Bluestreak turned around, expecting me to follow him out of the door. I nodded to Optimus Prime as a 'goodbye' before following him.

He chatted about all sorts of things on our walk. The war, other comrades, the stars; almost everything.

"By the way, don't scratch Sunstreaker's paint. And don't get on either one of the twins' bad sides. Oh, we're here!" We stopped in front a (surprise, surprise) grey door. A few pushing of buttons and the door slid open to reveal a small yet decently comfortably sized room.

A very flat, uncomfortable-looking bed thing sat in one corner. Another was in the opposite corner. A desk was in between them against the wall. Overall, there wasn't much to it. Though it was clearly made to accommodate two.

"You're the only one here for now. You might get a roommate sometime later but not right now. There's nothing to be moved in, is there?" I snapped out of my inner thoughts to answer the question.

"No, I don't have anything." I said. Did I need anything?

"Ok! I guess I should go now. Remember, you're not allowed to leave this room without an escort!" And with that Blueastreak left and I was left in the doorway.

I quietly entered and closed the door. I fumbled around for a light switch; not because I couldn't see but because I found is disturbing seeing almost perfectly in the dark. Once I found it I looked around the quarters closer. Around the corner I couldn't see from the entrance was a mirror.

I looked at myself in the reflective, shiny surface.

I looked like the rest of them... well, kinda. My... whatever it's called. Body? Anyway, my body was a dark green with silver lining. My eyes (?) were a light blue that contrasted interestingly with the green.

It took all of my willpower not to faint right there. Instead I stumbled, almost drunk-like, to the bed and fell on top of it. I immediately passed out from the shock.

* * *

I shot up in my bed gasping for air. The images of robots and hallways danced in my memory.

Turning my head, I checked the time. The blinking, red numbers mocked me.

3:30 A.M.

And I couldn't go back to sleep after that experience. I covered my face with a pillow and groaned.

"I hate Thursdays..." I mumbled into the cloth.

* * *

A/N: Wow... I feel just awful for not updating in forever. I am SO, very, very, very, very sorry. I suppose my only excuse is that I've been in another fandom more recently. Transformers has become my secondary fandom for now. Though I really hope that I can start writing a bit more often.

Oh, I'd just like to say something really quick. I absolutely adore talking to people from other countries, meaning outside of America. Learning about other cultures and the differences and comparisons of the ways of life have always fascinated me. So if you're from another country, I would absolutely love to talk. Feel free to send me a message!

And, finally, feedback is appreciated but not required. Though I would love to hear any input you have whether it be criticism, praise, suggestions or just whether the story is mildly decent or not.


	5. Confessions

It took all of my willpower and strength to not fall asleep during History. I was fine the first part of the day but the afternoon really got me. After all, I've been awake since 3:30 A.M. How could I not be exhausted?

_The darkness started to close in before taking over everything. Then, there was almost-blinding blue light. Soon, the light faded into-_

"Katrina, wake up."

I didn't fall asleep in History. I did fall asleep in English, however.

Groggily, I awoke to the teacher rapping on my desk with a pen, in front of my face. Looking up, I saw his stern, impatient expression. "Hey..." I nervously said as I blinked the sleep out of my eyes.

His face got even more annoyed, if possible. "Detention." That's all he said before storming back to his desk at the front of the classroom. "Now, everyone, pay attention." He glared at me. "And no sleeping."

I sunk farther into my seat. My mom would give me hell for slouching so much but I was too tired to care about my appearance.

Finally, the class ended, luckily the last one of the day.

But I had to stay after. Just sitting there, bored out of my mind.

Looking around, I saw the others who got detention too. A couple of them were talking, another girl appeared to be carving something in the desk with her talon-like fingernail.

Sighing, I turned my attention towards the front of the room. Of course I got detention on the one day where I just wanted to go home and fall asleep. But... I also never wanted to sleep again. Ugh, life is confusing.

* * *

"Hey, where were you after school?" Once I was released from the boring hell that was detention, I encountered Miles on the way home. Since he knew the route I took, I didn't doubt he was waiting for me.

"I got detention for sleeping in class." I answered, scowling at remembering the experience.

He grabbed my arm as I tried to walk past. "What's up with you? You've been... off recently."

I pulled away, debating whether to say anything or not. I didn't know what to do or say. What would his reaction be? Would I be called a liar? No... We've known each other too long for such a negative response.

"I'll tell you but not here." I finally said. "Come over to my place?"

"Sure." He shrugged and started following me to my house.

I couldn't get rid of the nervous, sick feeling in my stomach. And the closer we got, the worse it seemed to get. What if I was making a terrible decision?

But honestly, I need someone to share it with before I have a mental breakdown. Maybe he could help... well, there's only one way to find out.

By the time we arrived at my house, I felt almost ready to throw up. Luckily, everything in and, after a deep breath, I built up the courage to talk.

"Okay, so... explain?" Miles asked as I closed the door to my room. It probably wasn't exactly necessary since we were the only ones in the house at the moment but it just felt more private and secure.

I avoided eye contact and picked at my fingernails, my nervous habit. "There has been some freaky weird stuff happening recently." Finally looking up, he was staring at me, almost impatiently waiting for me to continue.

I struggled for a moment about how to continue from there. "I guess I should start with my dreams..." I settled on.

* * *

At the end of my explanation, I was sitting on my bed and Miles was looking at me, extremely confused. "So you're dreaming about alien robots from the past?" He asked.

"I guess that's one way to put it. But it's more like I'm going between two realities. I can tell this isn't dream. Not even my subconscious is that creative." I tried, and probably failed, to clarify.

"Okay... that would explain why you've been weirder than normal." I shot him a half-hearted glare at that.

Slowly, he came forward and sat beside me. "I feel like I'm having an identity crisis. That reality and this one is starting to blur together; I have to look around and check everything to see where I am. And then there's the exhaustion. I'm always asleep but I never sleep. It's just... weird and hard to explain." I let my feelings pour out.

"I'm sorry? But if you do what that guy says, it ends. I think..." I lightly laughed at his attempt at consolation.

"You have to promise to not tell anyone about this. You know that you can't, right? Not even Sam."

He groaned in mock disappointment. "Yeah, yeah, I won't tell. You can trust me!"

"Good." I jumped up from the bed and opened the door. "Now get out. This reality wants to be alone right now."

"Alright but if something epic happens, tell me." He said as he left my room. I closed the door once he was headed down the stairs.

I sighed and looked at the clock. Family shouldn't be back for an hour. My parents had work and I wasn't trusted with Margaret, thank goodness.

Now the debate to nap for that hour or not. Exhaustion was really kicking in right now.

I was asleep as soon as I laid down.

And, as usual, I woke up in the other reality. Instead of standing up immediately, I just stayed there for a few minutes to think about what I needed to do.

I needed to get someone to talk to about training and such. Yeah, that sounded right.

"Hello?" I had gotten up and opened the door, peeking my head out since I couldn't leave.

The hallway was deserted. Great. What next?

* * *

A/N: A new chapter! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting but I've working on my other story and other stuff.

One of these other things being a mod on a multifandom role playing forum! We have Transformers and many others! And, if you have a fandom you'd like added, just suggest it and, if we get enough votes for it, we'll add it! The link is on my profile.


End file.
